Erk Leaves Serra for the Weekend
by Sami Kurama's Stalker
Summary: This story has a very sad ending. Completed!
1. Prologue: Erk takes Leave

YAY!! My first fanfic! I can't wait to finish this! Anyway, it's about when Erk leaves Serra for 4 days to go to an anima celebration in Caelin. Now she wants someone to pal around with...

-----------------------------------------

Ch. 1

-----------------------------------------

Erk was walking along the path out of the forest. Eliwood's army was staying in Ostia for a few days. He was headed out for a small mage gathering in Caelin and he was not going to be back until the morning the army left. Suddenly he heard something not too far away.

"ERRRRRRRRRRRRKYYYYYYYYYY!!!!!"

Erk looked behind him. "Oh no," he said with a sigh. The demon cleric was approaching.

"Erky! Where are you going??"

Erk ignored her.

"Erk!!"

"........................"

"ERRRRRKK!!!"

This got him. "Serra!! What?!"

"Where in the heck are you going?"

"I'm going to Caelin and I'm not going to be back until the army starts heading on. That's about 4 days."

"Awwwwwwwww, but who am I gonna talk to?"

"Find someone else to pal around with. Just not Priscilla, because Raven's gonna hit you, and we don't want to hear THAT experience again now, do we?"

Serra blushed. "Hehe.... Anyway, it's just not the SAME without you!" She started to cry. Then she got an idea. "Why don't I go with you?"

Erk arched an eyebrow. "_What?_" He said in shock. "This is for _anima_ users! You can't go!!"

"Why isn't Lord Pent going?"

"...I don't know."

"Pleeeeeeeeeeaaaaaaaaaaaasssssssssssssseeeeeeeeee can I go?"

"Pal around with someone. It's only for a few days."

"Okay."

**Back at camp, at breakfast**

Serra looked around. Everyone was sitting next to someone.... Harken & Isadora, Eliwood & Hector.... Hmmm? What was this? No one was sitting with Nino! Not even Jaffar....

"Hey Nino, can I sit here?"

"Hmmm? Oh Serra! Sure, I guess. Say, why aren't you sitting with Erk?"

"He went to Caelin for a little anima celebration or something."

"What?" Nino asked. "And he didn't tell me? Aw..."

Soon, Jaffar came and sat down on the other side of Serra. When he did, he shot Serrra an icy glare. Serra flinched and moved over a little bit. **_For those of you who don't know, Jaffar is known as the Angel of Death so that may be why Serra is scared._**

Serra looked at Nino. "Uhhh... I gotta go!" She took her plate and ran off. She saw Lucius sitting with Raven. _Wouldn't be a good idea to mingle with Raven... _she thought. Then she saw Canas sitting all by himself under a tree. He was rather reading than eating breakfast.

"Ummm... Hi Canas...." Serra said nervously. It took him a few seconds, but he then looked up.

"Oh, hello, Serra! How are you doing?"

"I'm fine.... Say can I sit with you?"

"Why, I'd be happy if you did! Go ahead!" He moved over a little and Serra sat down. She took a few bites of her breakfast before she started up any conversation.

"So...whatcha readin'?"

"This?... Oh it just goes into the history and procedures of advanced elder magic...."

"Huh?"

"Never mind."

Then she heard a voice, and it wasn't Canas'....

"O beauteous Serra! How fare you?"

Canas and Serra looked at each other, and Serra looked up to see Sain. Then he got an odd look on his face, but it was a few seconds before he said anything. _Damn! _He thought. _She's with Canas. Maybe I can bribe him to let me be with Serra. Or, I can just sit with her and work up a conversation.... Yeah!_

"May I sit here, wonderous Serra?"

"Well," said Serra, "you might have to get Canas' consent.... Aw, he's too busy reading. So sure!"

"Hey Serra," Canas asked as Sain sat down, " St. Elimine clerics use light magic right?"

"No," Serra replied. "St. Elimine clerics use staves. St. Elimine _bishops _use light magic."

"Ah." There was a long silence. Then Sain started flirting.

"Oh, Serra... Your hair is like pink silk glimmering in sunlight.... Your skin is like a tan sheet of velvet.... Thick, but so delicate...."

Serra giggled. "Both of you love me.... how sweet!"

Canas' head suddenly flew upright.

"W-Wait, Serra, I-I-I didn't say anything about-"

"Oh, save it, Canas. I really do like you- a LOT!"

"Damn," muttered Sain. Canas looked at him. And Serra was staring at Canas with a grin. Canas opened his mouth, but no words came out.

"Ummmm, I-I need to, um, take take my plate.... I-I'm finished with breakfast....I-I'll see you later!"

"But Canas!....Huh. He didn't even touch his breakfast.... Hey, Canas! I wasn't done pal-ing around with you yeeet!!"

"_Damn!!_" Sain cursed. He sighed. "I'll try again later...."

**Later**

Canas was hiding form Serra. He was in Rebecca's tent, under her bed. He could see Serra lingering around outside. He had his Luna spellbook ready.

"_Canaaaaaaass!!!"_

He realized that voice...but it wasn't Serra's voice.... Suddenly the tent flap opened. The person could see part of Canas' cloak sticking out from under Rebecca's bed.

"Canas!"

"LUNA!!"

The person was able to dodge the Luna spell before it killed him. Canas gasped.

"OH!! I'm so sorry, Wil! A-Are you alright? I-I thought you were someone else!!"

The archer laughed. "So Serra's after you, huh?"

"How did you know?"

"I saw you run from her this morning. She chased you."

"Hehe...."

"**_CANAAAAAAAAAAAS!_**"

Canas gasped. "Oh Flux!" He dove back under Rebecca's bed just before Serra walked in.

"Oh, hi Wil! Did-"

Wil grabbed an arrow out of Rebecca's quiver and fired it at Serra. It missed.

"WIL!!" screamed Serra. "WHAT THE HELL WAS THAT FOR!" He rushed Serra out of the tent. "**_WWWIIIILLLLL!!!_** WHAT ARE YOU DOING?? THIS AIN'T YOUR TENT!!!"

"_What do you want?" _ Wil asked. His bowstring was outstretched, ready to fire.

"_Where's Canas???" _ Serra yelled. Wil lowered his bow.

"I dunno," Wil said with a small smile. Serra's brows slanted, her eyes began to water, and her lower lip began to quiver. Then a piercing noise came from her mouth. This was called crying.

"**_WAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHH!!! Everyone hates me!!_**" she wailed. "First Erk, now Canas!"

Canas felt so guilty, hiding underneath Rebecca's bed. He didn't know whether to come out or not....

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

_**TO BE CONTINUED**_


	2. Hiding

**Me: Please review! I want to know what you think!**

**Canas: No, she just wants to look good.**

**Serra: Yeah!**

**Me/Canas: HOW DID YOU GET HERE!**

**Serra: Uhhhhh.... --runs--**

**Me: Anyway, Canas, just because you're my favorite character doesn't meanI'll go easy on you!**

**Canas: --gulp--**

* * *

**Ch. 2**

Canas shifted his head a little to see what was going on. Serra was gone. Wil looked behind him to see part of Canas' head.

"Smooth move," Wil said with a smirk.

"..." Canas said.

"Something wrong?"

"..." Canas repeated.

"We could stand here and do the dot-dot-dot thing all day, or you can tell me what's wrong."

Canas got out from under the bed and walked out. He could feel tears forming, but he tried to block them.

"_Wait up!!" _Wil called. Canas wasn't listening. But, he could see Serra talking to Rath, or at least trying. Rath wasn't saying anything. Serra looked behind her, and saw Canas. She said something to Rath, and ran toward him.

"Canas!" she shouted cheerfully (Right in his ear, I might add!) "Where were you!"

"Ummmmm....playing hide-and-seek-with Wil?"

"_Oh!_ That's why he didn't know where you were! Where _were _you anyway?"

_Oh flux, _he thought. _Think, Canas, think! Think of a good excuse! Where was I? I don't know! Wait! I have an idea!_

"The lake!" Canas bursted. "I-I was at the lake."

"But shouldn't you be wet?"

"Ummmmmm.... I used a spell to dry myself off quicker.... Hehe...."

"...Oh! Well, I'm going to go see if they're still serving breakfast! Want to come?"

"No thanks, I'm not all that hungry."

"But you didn't eat anything!

"Oooooooooooooooookaaaaaaaaaay...... Well, I'll find you when I'm done!"

"Okay..." After that, Rath and his horse walked over to him.

"...You lied, didn't you."

"What?!" Canas shouted. "Y-y-y-you mean you heard all that??"

Rath nodded.

"...And I know where you where hiding. Wil told me you were in Rebecca's tent. Hopefully he wasn't lying."

Canas lowered his head and walked away. Rath watched him leave and sighed.

**Later**

Serra was taking a nap. Canas was reading. Sam (me, that tactician) walked over to him. He didn't seem to notice her. She got real close to his ear. He still didn't notice. Then she yelled, "**_HEY!!!"_**

"**_AAAAHHH!!!!!_** What?!"

"Dinner."

"hehe...."

Canas picked at his food. Rebecca served him her work of art: stew. She looked at him. He hadn't eaten any of her foods today!! Does he not like it or something?

"What's wrong with my cooking?"

"..." Canas said.

"We can sit here and do the dot-dot-dot-thing all day, or you can tell me what's wrong with my cooking."

"It's not that, it's just...well, let's just say I've got a lot on my mind right now."

Rebecca shrugged and walked off. Canas sighed. He remembered the first time he met Serra...

_Serra: --runs up to Canas-- HI!!_

_Canas: Oh, hello. What would your name be?_

_Serra: I'm Serra. The prettiest girl you'll ever meet! --smirk--_

_Canas: Yes, well, um...._

_Serra: What's THAT supposed to mean??!_

_Canas: No, I-I don't- I-I-I-I apologize if I have offended you..._

_Serra: You stutter alot._

_Canas: I-I'm not a-a very social person..._

_Serra: Well, to be social ya gotta have lotsa friends. I'll be your first one!!_

_Canas: R-Really? Thank you!_

_Serra: Good! Now here's a list of requirements to be my friend... --takes out 5-foot-long scroll--_

Canas sighed. _She just wanted to be my friend, _he thought. Now he was hiding from her.... how low could he sink?

Serra sat down next to him.

"Hiya, Canas!"

"Serra! I wanted to see you!"

"Really?? Awwww, that's so sweet!"

"No actually, I wanted to tell you something....."

"Oh......"

"It's not a bad thing, trust me!"....

**_TO BE CONTINUED_**

* * *

Me: There's Ch.2 for ya! 

Canas: You made me fall in love with Serra.... and I don't like it!

Serra: Well, sucks to be you then.

Me: You're not going to be in love. You'll find out what happens.

Serra: But I wanna be in looooooooove!

Canas: Well, sucks to be you then.

Me: R&R!!!


	3. Starting Over

**Me: I see I have a review. Time to update.**

**Serra: Good! I wanna see what me & Canas do!!**

**Canas**: --**sigh--**

**Me: Quit whining. Read & Review!**

* * *

**Ch.3**

"What is it?" asked Serra.

"I...I'm sorry," Canas replied.

Serra looked at him and giggled. Canas looked confused. "For what, silly?" she said.

"I was hiding from you today. I shouldn't have....and....well, I want to start over. You said you wanted to be my friend remember?"

"What?.... Oh, that!" Serra piped up. She giggled again. "Erk avoids me aaalllll the time. I'm pretty much used to it."

"Yes, well, I'm not used to avoiding people!" Canas raised his voice. Just slightly. "Tomorrow morning, we're starting over! I'll treat you like a _friend!_"

A big fat grin spread across Serra's face. She didn't say anything. Instead she got up and ran for her tent, jumping for joy, squealing "YAAAAYY!"

Canas sighed and smiled. He felt so much better....

* * *

**The next day**

Canas was the first one to wake up that morning. He decided to use this time to read. He walked down to the lake, sat under a tree, and read the book he was holding. The sun was just rising. About an hour later, he could see Serra skipping toward him. He closed his book and stood up.

"Good mornin', Canas...." she said sleepily.

"You sound tired. You should get back to bed...."

"YAWN No, it's ok. I had a bad dream."

"Oh....mind telling me what it was about?"

"Well...Erky didn't really care, so ok! Well, it started off with Erky chasing me. He had a Forblaze book, and he was acting like his normal self to everyone but me. I was running, running, running, but I wasn't going anywhere! So he was catching up to me, and he started chanting the spell. Then you got in the way and deflected the spell, but you got hurt, so did Erk, and I woke up."

"..." Canas said.

"We can do the dot-dot-dot thing-"

"I don't know what to say," Canas said.

"Well, you should say _something!_" Serra proclaimed. "Sheesh!" She sniffed the air. "C'mon! I smell breakfast. Let's go!"

_I guess a little food may make me feel better.... _he thought. _I didn't eat anything yesterday...._

They got their food and got back under the tree. Then he heard an oh-so-familiar voice....

"_Beautiful Serra, where are you?"_

"Oh, flux...." Canas murmured.

Sain was on his horse. He grabbed Serra by the arm and pulled her on to the steed.

"Come, Serra! Let us feast together!"

"Ummmmm....actually, I was already sitting with someone...."

"Well, too bad."

"Nooooooo!" Serra yelled. Canas covered his ears.

"Now, Serra, it's just for this morning," Sain shouted over Serra's squealing.

"AAAAAAAAAAAAH!!"

Isadora walked over to see what the commotion was. She could see Serra sitting on the horse, pouting. She saw Canas sitting on the ground. He glanced over at Isadora.

"Sain," Canas said, but Isadora could hear him.

"_What?!_" yelled. Sain. Canas pointed behind him.

"ACK!" he yelled. He took Serra off the horse. Serra looked at him and stuck out her tongue.

"Isadora!" yelled Sain. "I-"

"What's going on?" Isadora asked angrily.

"I-"

"He was just asking if Serra wanted to sit with him," Canas spoke up.

"Well, what was with the screaming?"

"...His horse was sitting on her hand and he didn't know. But she's okay now. Sain was going to take her to the healers' tent."

"Ah," Isadora remarked. She walked away.

"Thank you Canas," Sain said gratefully. Canas smiled and continued to eat his breakfast.

"Whew!" Serra said once Sain was gone. I didn't want to sit with that creep!"

* * *

**Me: There's Ch.3. Sorry it's short.** I**'m not supposed to be on computer....**

**Sain: Serra's mine....**

**Serra: smooth move. I don't think Isadora likes you....**

**????: Sain! I saw everything that happened!**

**Sain: Isadora?**

**Me: You'll find out next chapter. Please-**

**Canas: Do you honestly have to say it? I want to say it! Read & Review! HA!**

**Me: Yeah, whatever....**


	4. Bored and Boring Day

**Me: Wow, 4 chapters in 2 days... I'm real good at this!!**

**Erk: Yes, well, I'm sure people are REALLY suspended by the long wait. How DO you do it?**

**Serra: Yeah! **

**Me/Erk/Canas: GET OUT OF HEEEEERE!!!**

**Serra: Eep! -runs-**

**Canas: Could you hurry it UP? I want to see what happens!**

**Serra: Me too!**

**Me: I told you to leave!**

"Well, at least Sain is gone. Now we can eat our breakfast..." Canas said with a sigh.

"How could Isadora hear us? She's all the way on the other side of camp!!" Serra shouted.

"Everyone within a five-mile range could hear you, Serra."

"So??"

"Never mind."

Later that morning 

Everyone was just lounging around. Nils was trying to pep everyone up by playing the flute. They all shooed him away, except for Vaida, who pushed him out of her tent and yelled at him. Serra attempted to whack him upside the head with a book, one of Canas' books, to be exact. This is how it went:

Nils: -plays flute-

Serra: Grr....

Nils: -continues to play flute-

Serra: Canas, can I borrow one of your books?

Canas: Um, sure, what for?

Serra: Don't mind that for now. -runs outside-

Nils: Uh-oh. -runs-

-SMACK-

Serra: -Walks back in-

Canas: What was that?

Serra: Nils tripped.

Canas:.

Serra: Enough with the dot-dot-dot thing already!!

Serra, Serra, Serra....

"CANAS!!!"

"Yes, Serra?"

"Serra? No!"

Canas looked up. It was Lucius.

"Oh, hi Lucius."

"Isadora told me what was going on. Did Sain REALLY step on Serra's hand?"

"No, Sain tried to take Serra to sit with him, and she started screaming. I lied so he wouldn't get in trouble."

Canas went back to reading as Lucius walked out.

Later 

Instead of Serra sitting next to Canas at dinner, Lyn decided to sit next to him. Luckily, Serra sat on his other side. Canas smiled. He didn't mind Lady Lyndis sitting next to him, but it was just unexpected.

"Hello, Lyndis," Canas said.

"Hi, Canas."

"Hiya, Canas!" Serra piped up.

As you may expect, Canas was a little nervous about 2 ladies sitting next to him. But Lyn and Serra didn't seem to notice.

"So," Lyndis began, "how have these past few days been, Canas?"

"I've been better," Canas said, a small smile on his face.

"Well, what's wrong?" asked Serra.

"Just the goings-on," Canas replied.

Serra sighed "I wish Erk was here.

_Yeah, _thought Canas, _and I wouldn't be in this mess!_

Lyn looked at Serra with her gentle blue eyes. "Don't worry. He'll be back before you know it!"

Serra smiled. "Thank you Lyn. And thank you Canas, for spending this time with me." She smiled even wider. "And you've followed all of my friendship requirements!"

"'Friendship requirements?'" Lyn queried.

"Just a list I made for Canas when we first met. He was SOOOO nervous! Tee hee!!"

"B-B-But Serra, I-I-I-I-I"

"Hahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahaha!"

Lyn laughed. "Really?" She said.

Canas sighed in content as he took up his plate.

**Me: Chapter 4. I updated in 2 minutes!!**

**????: Yay!**

**Sain: Who are you??**

**Me: It's about time you found out! This is her only time appearing this story. **

**????: My name's Hakura. I'm a Neopet!**

**Sain: Hakura.... I love that name!**

**Hakura: Anyway.... Be sure to read and review!! Man, I wish I had more than one appearance....**


	5. Bad Luck and Up a Tree

**Me: I know my chapters aren't as good....I have writer's block when I write them.... Well, I decided to put review responses on today.... You don't have to read them....**

* * *

**timmycheese**

_**hm not as good as your other chapters. and why arnt supposed to be on the computer? NAUGHTY YOU!**_

**Canas: She has writer's block alot... And she's not supposed to be on computer because of her brothers....they won't come up at 9:00, so her dear mother banned computers on weekdays, but it's fall break....**

**Sprinkles**

_**Hey! I like this story, but Canas is married, you know...no offense. I like the Erk/ Serra pairing...oh well**_

**Me: I know he's married, but I've said he and Serra aren't going to fall in love! PAY ATTENTION!**

**timmycheese**

_**cliffhangers AGH uhh yes the dry spell!  
dry your enemies until they shrivel up from the dryness and die a rather dry painful death!**_

**Me: Ok.....**

**Thanks for your reviews: Keep it up!**

* * *

**Ch. 5**

**Canas' POV (point of view....I'm going then now! Yay!)**

I haven't seen Serra today....maybe I can be in peace! Well, I can't exactly say I'm proud.... Oh well. I'm going to read for a while....there's nothing better to do until I get tired. -sigh-

**Serra's POV**

I'm in the healers' tent....apparently Nils got nervous after he left our tent and ran into Kent's horse and got amnesia....And now I've got something to do! Yaaaay!! He seems to be getting a bit better. I think it went like this:

Nils:-walks into healers tent-

Me: Nils! What happened?

Nils: Who's Nils?

Me: ACK! Amnesia!

Kent: -walks in- He ran into my horse.

Me: How can ya get amnesia from a _horse?_

Kent: ...Uhhhhh.... -runs out-

Me: Get in bed Nils...I shall take care of you!

Or something like that.

**Normal POV**

It was getting very dark, to the point where Canas couldn't read anymore. He got up and walked to his tent. Everyone else was working their way back into tents as well.

Once in his tent, Canas lit a candle and continued to read, until he got sleepier....

sleepier....

sleepier....

and he fell fast asleep.

**Serra's POV**

Once Canas came in, I was almost asleep, but then he made light by lighting that frickin' candle! Sheesh, what's he tryin' to do? Anyway, a little bit later, his face looked a little tired. An hour after, he was holding the book, but he was asleep. I fell asleep, too.

I woke up and saw the sun rising. Canas was still asleep, and everyone else was awake. I decided to do what the tactician did that one time. So I got reeeeeeeeal close to his ear and yelled....

_**"CANAAS!!"**_

"Aaah! -yawn- Why does everyone do this to meeee?... -yawn-"

I giggled and ran out to get breakfast.

**Canas' POV**

Aaaaaaaah! I overslept! No! I-I need to get breakfast! I never oversleep! Oh, why couldn't I have had someone other than Serra wake me up?

My day isn't good. I missed breakfast, slipped and fell into the lake, and my book got ruined by the water, I spilled my lunch all over myself, how can today get worse?

Hey...someone stole my books....

**Serra's POV**

Nils is improving.

Barely.

He can remember the names of himself, Ninian, and some of the others. He has NO clue where he is. He doesn't even remember he's part-dragon! Well, he wants to read so I'm going to see where Canas is.

He's up a tree.

I know Kent's hid up there many times before, but I never knew Canas would.

Me: Hey Canas, whatcha doin? Are you avoiding me?

Canas: No, I think I have a curse set upon me.

Me: What kinda curse?

Canas: A bad-luck curse.

Me: There's no such thing as curses, silly!

Canas: Maybe, but I don't think I'm coming down.

Me: WHY??

Canas: I'm afraid I'm not completely sure how to get down....

Me:....I'll go get Farina....

So I got Farina to get Canas down, but she charged me 500 gold for it, and when she got Canas, she charged him too! The nerve of her....

**Canas' POV**

This is unbelieveable! Farina charged me to get me down! I mean, I know it was a bother to get her.... Oh dear. I think I'm beginning to sound like Serra.... I need to rest.

**Farina's POV**

Serra ran up to me today saying that Canas was stuck in a tree.... I know Florina's startled Kent out of a tree, but that was an accident!! Anyway it's HIS fault he got into the tree....So I charged both of them 500 gold for bugging me. And now Canas is in bed. Says he sounds like Serra or something...

* * *

**Me: Yay. More writers block.**

**Canas: Then why, pray tell, are you writing?**

**Me: I guess I want to get reviews.**

**Serra: That ain't everything.**

**Me: Who cares. Read & review!!**


	6. Backfire!

**Me: More review responses!!**

**Erk: Oh, no....**

**Me: Aren't you supposed to be in Caelin?**

**Erk: I'm a muse. I can be anywhere.**

**Me: Anyway.... time for responses!**

* * *

**timmycheese**

_**so much like Farina. Notice how when you stay near Serra for a while she seems to rub off on you? Erk, me and Canas is the latest VICTIM!**_

**Canas: -has an icepack on head- I can't wait until Erk gets back.... and it's true, I'm beginning to act like Serra, and I don't know how....**

* * *

**Luce**

_**this is amusing**_

**Me: Thank you!**

* * *

**Ragnarok-Legend**

_**My last review didn't seem to have come up?  
Oh well!  
Canas is also one of my most favourite characters in the whole game. I can't believe some people call him a dork!  
Please continue, this is catching my attention thoroughly!  
Ragnarok-Legend.**_

**Me: Thanks to everyone for their reviews!**

* * *

**Serra's POV**

Tee-hee! Canas is in the healers tent, waiting for me to soothe him! But Nils doesn't remember who he is! Soooo I was very kind and introduced them!

Canas: -walks into tent-

Nils: -points- who's HE?

Me: This is Canas. He'll be joining you today, and I'll stay by your sides!

Canas and Nils: CRAP!

Me: WHAT???

Canas: Nothing....

SO now I'm staying here, soothing their horrible pain....Not that they have any PHYSICALLY, of course.

**Canas' POV**

Serra has caused me much psychological damage....I think I may be on the brink of insanity. Serra seems to follow me, stalking me everywhere I go. No matter what I do, Serra will always be there.... But all she'll do is talk!

Me: -laying silently-

Serra: Canas? CANAS! Say something for Pete's sake!

Nils: Who's Pete? The tactician?

Serra: Nils, shut up.

Me: ...

Serra: You're the King of dot-dot-dot! SAY SOMETHING!

Me: ...

Serra: **AAAAAAUUUUGH!!**

Me: So...loud...

Serra: You're constantly changing personalities! First you're you, then you're me, then you're ERK! AAAAAAHHHHHHH!!!!

Nils: So...loud...Ohhhh my head! Oww!

Serra: Nils, you ok?

Nils: Yeah....but it's not me....it's you....

Serra: -snif- Waaaaaaaaaaaahhhhhhhh!!!!!!! Everyone hates me!!!!!

Nils: Damn....

Me: Nils!

Serra: Canas? Are you you again? Say something smart that I would never understand!!!

Me:...Hm...Elder magic is a powerful form of darkness that, if used by a powerful enough person, can be lethal enough to-

Serra: STOP! You're good! You can take a break and go outside!

Me: YES! -grabs spellbook and goes outside to practice-

Finally! I think I can be ME again! If this goes as hoped, that is...

**Serra's POV**

Canas is so MEAN! No wonder he doesn't have any friends! Except me, 'cause I'm the nicest, smartest person in this camp! I hope his spell backfires while he's practicing! Oh look. Wil is watching Canas practice. I went into the tent to see Nils fiddling around with something.

Then I heard a loud gasp outside. I ran out to see what was going on. Canas had an arm slung over Wil's shoulder. He looked like he was unconcious.

Wil walked into the tent.

"His spell backfired, and it looked like it HURT!" Wil shouted.

* * *

**Me: Dun dun DUN!**

**Erk: You're not the symphony Orchestra. Shut up.**

**Me: Well, now Canas and Serra aren't here, time to pull in Kent and Sain.**

**Sain: Finally! I get to be around the lovely tactician!**

**Me: Uh, Kent? _Distaction and turn-off??_**

**Kent: Oh, fine. Read and Review!**


	7. Arrows, Books, Bandages and Headlocks

**Me: Well, time for more review responses!**

**Erk: Oh no...**

**Serra: I'll answer them!**

**Me: You'll get a chance....I've got more reviews than I thought! Here they are!**

**Kaizer**

_**If I would choose 1 word to describe this so far, it would be perfection. )**_

**Canas: Well, you seem pretty interested. **

**Me: I hope you'll keep reading!**

**Sprinkles **

**_oops! Sorry, I have a short- attention span and sometimes I skip certain points in stories...heh_**.

**Serra: Why? Is this boring or something? HELLO? This story is about ME!**

**Erk: ...**

**Ragnarok-Legend**

_**Hah, nice chapter. Although it would please me to have my reviews answered by the Dark Druid too. See ya at the next chapter!  
Ragnarok-Legend.**_

**Erk: I'm pretty sure you're her favorite reviewer. If we charge to read the story, you'll get a discount.**

* * *

Serra and Wil laid Canas on the bed. He was still unconcious.

"Sheesh, that's the second time today!" Serra complained. Wil glared at her. Serra bandaged up his head.

"Hey, I think I've seen them before!" Nils pointed to Wil and Canas. Wil glared at him too. He ran out to get Pricilla's help.

Canas opened his eyes sleepily. But he didn't say anything.

"You ok?" Serra asked.

"Never mind."

Just then, Wil walked in with Pricilla.

"So," Pricilla said with a slight quiver of concern.

"A Luna spell backfired," Wil explained, "and it looked quite painful."

"Well then," Pricilla said, "I'm going to have to have all of you leave for a moment."

"Even Nils?"

"Yes."

"Who's she?" Nils asked, pointing to Pricilla. Serra pointed to the flap. He walked out, followed by Wil, then Serra.

Pricilla looked at Canas. His eyes were half-open. He had a few bruises, but he didn't look too bad. He started to get up and blinked.

"I'm in the healer's tent, right?" he asked quietly.

"Yes," Pricilla answered with a small smile. "Just rest. You'll be better by the time Erk gets back."

* * *

**Outside**

Serra had taken Nils' flute and now she was fiddling around with it. Nils remembered he could play it. He slapped Serra (Hard!), took the flute and started off to play for someone. He was playing for Rebecca.

Nils: -plays flute-

Rebecca: Grrrrr....

Nils: -continues to play flute-

Rebecca: Jesus Christ, Nils! -slaps Nils-

Apparently, this jogged Nils' memory, and he could remember everything perfectly.

Nils: What was that for??

Rebecca: Crap! I was hoping you wouldn't remember me?

Nils: Yeah, well i did!!

Rebecca: Grrrrrrrr!!!!

Wil was just shooting arrows at stuff, one of them almost hit Rath's horse. Well, it did, in the tail. That took out about half the hair on its tail.

Rath got mad.

REAL mad.

At this point he began to chase Wil. He was firing arrows at him until he ran out. Then he tackled Wil. He then put him into a headlock.

"_I'm sorry!_" Wil choked.

Rath didn't say anything. It was until Eliwood and Hector came that Wil was about to faint.

Hector: What the hell is going on??

Rath: ...

Wil: _Ack!_

Hector then pulled Rath away from Wil's neck. Wil got up and ran. Rath attempted to chase him, but Hector kept a tight hold.

Hector: What did he do?

Rath: Let _go _of me and I'll show you.

He led Hector toward his horse and showed him its tail.

"Go aead and get him," Hector said after a minute.

* * *

**Inside **

Canas was asleep and Pricilla was making soup for the camp. Then he woke up. He sat up in his bed and grabbed the book sitting on his bed side table. He started reading when Serra walked in.

"Canas, are you feeling better?"

"Yes, I'm feeling much better, thank you for asking," Canas said cheerfully.

"Good!"

"Oh, hello Serra," Pricilla said smiling.

"Well, Erk's going to be home tomorrow. I can't wait for him to see you!"

* * *

**Me: I abruptly stopped. Go me!**

**Erk: How thrilling.**

**Canas: Now how could a spell backfire?**

**Me: That's what makes the story cool.**

**Serra: Really?**

**Me: Yup. Read and review.**


	8. Erk returns

**Me: One new review...sigh...**

**Here it is, from my favorite reviewer!**

**Ragnarok-Legend**

_**My God! You update really fast! Even I don't go that speed on my good days.  
Anyway, suspension is happening... what will the result be! (dramaticism! ...is that a word?)  
Yes! I get discount! Thanks, I'll be here next chapter! See ya Canas!  
Ragnarok-Legend.**_

**Thanks, and I'm afraid this may be the last chapter...**

* * *

It was the afternoon of the last day. Canas was lying in bed, reading. Serra was reading over his shoulder.

"Is this supposed to be anti-Elimine or something?" Serra asked.

Canas looked up at her with an odd look on his face. "It's elder magic. It's dark, not light."

"Ohhhh!"

Pricilla walked over to Nils and Canas with soup.

"Are you guys feeling any better?"

Nils had a red hand mark on his face. "Yes," he said squeakily.

Pricilla frowned.You sure Nils?"

He smiled. "Yup!"

"Good." Pricilla smiled too.

"How about you, Canas?"

"I'M taking care of him thank you!"

"okay..."

"Serra... you need to be polite..." Wil was in the bed next to him. He was wearing a neckbrace.

"What happened to you?" asked Serra.

"I'm...scared...of...horses...now..." Wil said raspily.

"So...what happened?"

"Rath put me in a headlock...." his voice was scratchy and quiet.

"Ow," Canas said. "I heard Rath is pretty strong."

"Thanks for the head's-up."

"Hehehe..."

"Wil, are you able to swallow?" Pricilla asked.

"yeah..."

"Good." She put some soup on the table. "Eat up!"

Canas, Nils, and Wil all ate their soup. It was so delicious...made with care by an experienced healer...that's why it was so good...

It was early in the evening, and Canas was almost done with his book. Serra hadn't bothered him much, but she was reading over his shoulder. It was good to know she wanted to learn...

Soon it was time for bed. Canas quickly fell asleep and he had the same dream that Serra had 3 nights ago... and he seemed to feel the pain of the Forblaze Erk casted.

He got up at the speed of sound and looked around. Wil was awake. Nils was snoring away. He lay back down and fell back asleep, and the dream came back, and then a third and fourth time.

* * *

**The Next Day**

Well, it was the day Erk came back...he invited Serra down to the trail to wait for Erk. He looked at Serra when they got down to the trail.

"Serra..."

"Yes?"

"I really enjoyed your company this weekend..."

"Thanks!"

"And, well..."

"You don't have to say it....you'll still see me on the battlefield! I may heal you sometime, of you may stand to me on the field or something!"

"But, well, I guess this is good-bye for now..."

Serra smiled. She walked over and gave him a kiss on the cheek. He blushed nervously.

"Oh look, I see Erk! Errrrrrrrrrrrkkkk!!!"

"So, how did it go while I was gone?" Erk asked Canas when he reached him.

"It was...interesting."

While he was telling Erk about their interesting time, he knew that he and Serra would be friends...he may have had a wife, but that can't stop him from making friends during the war...and he knew he would see Serra after all this was over....

* * *

**Me: Well, I'm finished! Wasn't that last bit sweet??**

**Serra: Yes, it was so emotional!**

**Erk: AHAHAHAHAHAHA!! Canas, do you HONESTLY think that??**

**Canas: Well, sort of...**

**Erk: -rolling on floor laughing like crazy-**

**Canas: -casts Nosferatu-**

**ErK: -unconcious-**

**Canas: Read and Review!**


	9. Epilogue: Reunions

**Me: This is it. The epilogue.**

**Serra: Waaahhh!**

**Canas: Well, it's been fun.**

**Me: But it hasn't ended yet!**

* * *

Eliwood's army was at the Dragon's Gate, and Ninian had been captured. So the army was outside a large castle, trying to make it inside. Serra had been badly injured and was taken to the healer's tent. Eliwood and Hector excused Canas from battle and let him go to the healer's tent to see Serra.

"Hey," Canas said, poking his head in.

"Canas!" Serra said cheerfully as he walked in.

"Are you feeling alright?" he knelt down by her bed.

"Yeah, I'm plain."

"You sure about that? Your clothing is really stained with blood."

"Yeah, so? But it's not fair!! I wanna be on the battlefield too!! You know, we haven't talked to each other for a while."

Canas smiled. "Well, I hope you'll feel better soon."

Serra looked up at him with biiig puppy dog eyes. "Could you stay down hewe fo a wittow while wonger?"

"Well, I suppose."

"Yay!!"

"So...have you gotten much experience lately?"

"Well, I did get promoted to a bishop...."

"Really? That's wonderful!"

"Yeah, it is- ow!!"

"Are you alright??"

"Yeah, I got this big old wound on my leg and it hurrrrts!"

"Well, hasn't somebody healed it yet?"

"No, Pricilla's busy with everyone else!"

"But there aren't many people in here!"

"So? Their wounds are worse than my own."

"Oh..." She was right. Lucius looked like he was just barely clinging to life. Farina was halfway dead or something.

"Sooooo...whaddaya wanna talk about?"

"Hm...never really thought about that." Canas was thinking.

Suddenly, Erk was rushed into the tent. He had blood all over his face, and he had a large gash on his chest.

"ERK! What happened??!"

"..." Erk said.

"Oh, Erk!" She got out of bed and ran over to Erk. He glared at her.

"I'm going to go back out. I'll see you later."

"Okay..."

* * *

**Two hours later**

Canas was rushed into the tent as well. He could have been in the worst condition out of any of them. He had fainted from the loss of blood. There was an extremely large wound on his arm.

Serra gasped. "Oh, are you alright????" He opened hid eyes. She was just a pink-and-purple blur.

"Ohh...."

Serra grabbed a heal staff when he was laid on a bed. She used the staff on him. A few wounds were healed, but the one on his arm wasn't really different.

"Ummm..."

Canas looked at her and smiled. "It's alright. I'm a little better now."

"I hope so," she said, "you're my only friend (besides Erk) in this camp, and I don't wanna lose you OR Erk!!"

"Yes, well, I'm not going anwhere."

"Good." Serra gave him a hug.

* * *

**After the war**

**Serra reached Ostia and has served it for a while. Canas said good-bye to Serra, but as you may know, Canas and his wife were killed protecting their village from a snowstorm. Serra was at his funeral. Before he had died, Canas and his wife visited Serra, and she got to know his wife a little more. She said they were very happy and kind and always did everything they could for the others. Serra mourns the loss of her good friend, but Erk has been helping her ease the pain. He says that in a while, years from now, that she would be joining him for eternity. And now, every few days, she visits his grave to pray for Canas and his wife.**

* * *

**Me: And that's it.**

**Serra: -snif- That's so sad!!**

**Sain: Yes, that's very sad.... I can't believe it...**

**Canas: What? I die in a snowstorm?**

**Me: Yeah, and I'm gonna wipe your memory of it.**

**Canas: Uh oh...**


End file.
